This invention relates to new and improved compactors which, as compared to prior art devices applied to similar purposes, are, for any given volumetric capacity thereof, economical to fabricate, more efficient and satisfactory in use, readily adaptable to a wider variety of applications, easier and less costly to service and maintain, more resistant to serious malfunction and inherently endowed with the ability to more effectively reduce and consolidate the substance and materials on which they operate.
Embodiments of the present invention are also distinguished by safety and cleanliness in operation and are highly advantageous for use in solving many of the serious problems found to inherently exist in the handling and disposal of waste, refuse and debris in fast food establishments, cafeterias and other types of restaurants, groceries and the average office, commercial and industrial buildings and shopping malls wherein much food, drink and resultant refuse and debris in the form of garbage, waste paper, dirty rags, small plastic utensils and similar compressible, disposable materials are found to exist in abundance. The net result of such conditions has been the creation of ever increasing environmental and health problems in the facilities mentioned. These problems have been difficult to cope with in such places due to the fact that heretofore the means available to deal with them have been either inadequate, inefficient, unsafe, too costly or too space consuming to permit or justify their use.
A most important development of the present invention is that it enables the creation of highly effectively sophisticated embodiments thereof which can be incorporated in small compact refuse receptacles for use with disposable waste storage bags and so function that for any given application thereof, they enable one to significantly multiply the amount of waste, refuse and debris that can be contained and stored within a single waste disposal bag of any given volumetric capacity. This is a feature which derivately produces significant economy and facility in the subsequent handling and disposition of the bagged waste, refuse and debris. The invention will therefore be illustratively shown and described in this context, but only by way of example and not by way of imitation either as to form of its embodiment or the nature of its application.